After Grey: One Last Call
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: (Post-Grey) Two Weeks after Grey, Rigby is adjusting to being away from his friends, while Mordecai's dreaming about his friend, becoming extremely depressed, but on one night, when he get's a call from a 'certain someone', Mordecai starts having second thoughts about never seeing him again. Rated K Plus just to be safe. (Story based in the world of Grey- A Regular Story).


**This is a minor one-shot based two weeks after the events of Grey, this one-shot will revolve around Mordecai, Riley and Felix after Rigby moved to New York.**

**Thanks for the read!**

**One Last Call**

A large bell rang, alerting the Twin Peaks Junior High students that it was time for class. A familiar Blue Jay was fumbling around in his locker, looking for his books. After Rigby left he became really disorganised and always forgot his stuff. "Stupid…where is my mathematics book…?" Mordecai groaned. Riley and Felix approached Mordecai, with worried looks on their faces. "Hey Mordecai." They greeted. "Hello." He replied, shutting his locker. "How are you?" Riley asked. "As good as I'll ever be, I guess." Mordecai sighed. "Sorry." Riley apologized. "It's fine. So what's the deal with you two? You dating now or what?" Mordecai asked. "Well, actually, yes we are. Omega decided to call up and break up with me, then suddenly Felix was like; 'I must have Riley.'" Riley chuckled. "Oh shut up, I wasn't like that." Felix playfully punched her. "Oh sure…" She laughed.

Mordecai's face didn't change, he just remained depressed as Felix and Riley continued to talk. "Sorry Mordecai, we got off track." Riley apologized. "Stop apologizing, it's fine." Mordecai sighed. "How are you doing without Rigby?" Felix questioned. "Well, I really wish he was here, but I can live without him, if I try." Mordecai answered. "Well, that's good to here." Felix smiled at him. "Well, I guess I'm off to class. I'll see you guys later." Mordecai waved at them and then walked off to his class.

_After School…_

Mordecai opened the door to his house and threw his backpack onto the living room couch, then slouched onto the couch. "I remember when Rigby and I used to do this…" Mordecai sighed. "Hey Mordy, how was your day at school?" Mordecai's mother asked. "It could've been better, but I've had worse days." Mordecai answered. "I'm sorry darling, I wish things could have worked out better for you and Rigby." Mordecai's mother sat down beside him and comforted him. "Me too." Mordecai sighed. "Well, I'm sorry Mordecai. But you have to continue living. Even if that means living without your friend." Mordecai's mother stated bluntly. "I understand. I am sorry." Mordecai apologized. "There is no need to be sorry, it's just one of those things." Mordecai's mother replied.

Suddenly, knocks were heard nearby. Someone was at the front door. "Come in." Mordecai's mother said, standing up. The door opened to reveal Riley and Felix. "Hey guys." Mordecai greeted. "You guys have fun." Mordecai's mother walked into the kitchen. "Hey. I thought maybe we could go down to the park." Riley suggested. "Sounds like a good idea." Mordecai shrugged and jumped off the couch. "I'm gonna head to the park, mom." Mordecai said, as he left the house. "Okay." She answered, not knowing that that he'd left the house.

_At the Twin Peaks Park…_

"Wanna play some soccer?" Riley asked. "Why didn't we go to the soccer fields to play soccer?" Mordecai asked. "Because I thought maybe we could play soccer here. Stop being a downer." Riley sighed. "Sorry." Mordecai apologized. "It's okay, let's just play some soccer." Riley dropped her soccer-ball and kicked it at Felix, knocking him over. Felix laughed and stood up, then kicked the ball back at Riley. Mordecai let out a sigh of boredom, but continued playing anyway.

_That Night…_

"Thanks for the fun…" Mordecai said goodbye to Felix and Riley and walked inside his house. "Hey mom, I'm gonna skip dinner tonight." Mordecai said, before beginning to walk up the stairs. "Stop right there! You haven't eaten your dinner in four days! You get back down here and you eat!" His mother shouted. "Fine…" He sighed and walked back downstairs. "I made you your favourite; Meatball Sub, just like Rigby's favourite." She smiled. "Yeah. Thanks mom." Mordecai thanked her and ate the sub. After he finished the sub he walked upstairs and into his room. "I wonder how Rigby is doing in New York." Mordecai muttered to himself. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to see his face again." Mordecai muttered, jumping into his bed, falling asleep.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, which woke him up. Mordecai sat up and saw Rigby playing L.A. Noire on the PlayStation. "Rigby…?" Mordecai widened his eyes. "Hey Mordecai, what's up?" He answered. "I thought you left for New York…?" Mordecai was stuttering. "Um, what're you talking about?" Rigby asked. "Nothing…I'm just…I…hi…?" Mordecai stuttered. "Yeah…Hi?" Rigby looked at his friend as if he was crazy. "You gonna play L.A. Noire with me or not?" Rigby asked. "I guess…?" Mordecai jumped off his bed and sat beside his friend, suddenly his friend leant in for a kiss, and kissed him on the lips. "I missed you." Rigby said. "Me too." Mordecai smiled. Mordecai wiped a little of excess drool from his bottom lip and-

Suddenly, Mordecai woke up and sat up in his bed. "It was a dream…a fucking dream…Rigby…Rigby is gone…" Mordecai cried. He noticed he was drooling and wiped the drool from his bottom lip and flicked it away. "I wish I could see you in real life…" Mordecai sighed and laid back in his bed. Suddenly, Mordecai's cell-phone rang. Mordecai considered letting it ring but decided to pick it up. He answered with a generic hello, and almost dropped his phone when he realised who was on the other side of the line.

_Meanwhile, in New York…_

"How was your first day at school, Rigby?" Rigby's mother asked. "Want me to lie or be honest?" Rigby asked. "Honest." His mother answered. "It was crap." Rigby replied. "I'm sorry, Rigby. I would move back to Twin Peaks, but your father wants to stay here." Rigby's mother apologized. "Its fine mom, I'm gonna head upstairs and have an early night." Rigby said. His mother nodded and watched Rigby walk up the stairs. Rigby walked up to his room and closed the door. He grabbed his cell-phone and made sure his dad wasn't near and dialled Mordecai's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?" Rigby was extremely happy when he heard Mordecai's voice on the other side. _

"_Mordecai…?" Rigby said. Rigby could heard a few 'holy shit's' and 'what am I gonna say's' to in the background. _

"_Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" Mordecai laughed._

"_I missed you. I'm so glad I could finally contact you." Rigby said._

"_Me too, how are you?" Mordecai asked._

"_To be honest, I wish I was still there with you guys." Mordecai heard Rigby say that sentence softly over the phone._

"_Why are you whispering?" Mordecai asked._

"_Because I want to be sure that my dad doesn't hear me contacting you." Rigby answered._

"_Oh, sorry Rigby." Mordecai apologized._

"_It's fine." Rigby answered._

"_How's your new school?" Mordecai asked._

"_Not as good as Twin Peak's Junior High. And it sucks that I don't know anyone here." Rigby explained._

"_That's too bad, man." Mordecai sighed._

"_How's everyone else going?" Rigby asked._

"_Good, oh guess who Riley's dating now!" Mordecai seemed excited._

"_Who?" Rigby questioned._

"_Felix." Mordecai answered. _

"_Really? I thought she was dating Omega?" Rigby seemed shocked._

"_I guess things change." Mordecai laughed._

"_I miss you man." Rigby plainly said._

"_You too, I love you." Mordecai sighed._

"_I love you too." Rigby blushed._

"_I know your blushing." Mordecai chuckled._

"_That's extremely creepy." Rigby commented._

"_I know, so…" Mordecai began, before Rigby interrupted him._

"_My dad's home…I can't talk to you anymore for now, I promise I'll call you again. Love you." Rigby quickly said._

"_I love you too." Mordecai sighed._

"_Bye." Rigby said goodbye._

"_Bye." Mordecai hang up._

"Rigby Salyers! Did I hear you on the phone!?" Rigby's father asked, bursting into his room. "Yeah, dad, but…" Rigby pleaded. "No more phone!" His father took his phone away. "Come on dad…please…?" Rigby pleaded. "No!" He shouted. "Now get downstairs, its dinner time." Rigby's father ordered. "Fine, Dad." Rigby sighed and left the room with him.

Meanwhile, Mordecai's spirits were brightened up after the phone call. "I can't wait for the next phone call!" He laughed. Mordecai smiled and ran downstairs.

After Rigby's father destroyed the phone, Rigby and Mordecai never were able to contact each other again.

**Thanks for reading this One-shot, it didn't take long to write and I hope you enjoyed it! That's all I have to say, let me know if any of you want a sequel to 'Grey'. Have a great day!**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
